This invention relates in general to shelving, and more particularly to moldings designed to hold labels on display shelves.
The typical shelf for displaying goods in a supermarket, and in some other stores as well, has a molding fastened to its forward edge, and this molding not only provides an attractive trim along the front of the shelf, but further serves to hold self labels that provide information about the goods on the shelf. Normally the labels are about one inch high and are canted slightly with respect to the vertical. When on shelves at eye level and even on shelves at waist level, the labels are relatively easy to read, but when they are on shelves near floor level they are extremely difficult to read without stooping.